


be safe, son

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [33]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Depression mention, Gen, it's kinda short n sweet, overdose mention, owen and tk have a heart to heart about healing and loving and being safe, talks about safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: owen notices some hickeys on tk's neck and worries that tk is using sex to forget about alex
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: dhylen writes one shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 14
Kudos: 291





	be safe, son

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous on tumblr:  
> owen doesn't know anything about carlos and tk, and one day owen sees some hickeys in tk's neck and is worried that his son is trying to forget alex with anyone (because he doesn't know about carlos) and tk has to explain who was it (owen and tk having an awkward but loving conversation about sex and loving again) owen a worried dad
> 
> i hope i did it justice anon, this was really sweet to write, i love their father/son relationship! 💖

"So, uh, wanna tell me something?" Owen asks his son. While he was nowhere one hundred percent back to his old self yet, still with plenty of issues and trauma to work through, he had seemed decently happier, less tense even.

Depression has always been a big thing in TK's life, and unfortunately he had dealt with it the wrong way on more than one occasion. He is healing, and it's so far been a very long road with no doubt even longer ahead of them, but he is getting there, and Owen could not be prouder.

Reaching out his hand, he pulls at the collar of the younger man's shirt, exposing more of the bruised flesh there. "These hickeys?"

There's almost an amused tone to his voice, and he's stifling a laugh, attempting to lighten the situation with hide toothy smirk.

"Oh god," TK mumbles under his breath, more to himself than anything. 

"Son, please tell me you haven't been using sex with random strangers as an outlet." Suddenly he's worried, assuming that TK is hooking up with people that he doesn't know in order to deal with his emotions after everything with Alex.

"Dad, no. Can we please not talk about my sex life?" Visibly uncomfortable, TK pulls away from his father's fingers, and squeezes the back of his neck with his left hand.

As much as Owen loves being open with him, and vice versa, he knows the topic of sex can be an awkward concept between a parent and their kid, no matter the age of either. As he's always done, Owen tries to make it as easy as possible to converse about, making sure that TK knows his father will always be there for him no matter what, and that he cares for his wellbeing.

When TK had come out to him early into his few years of high school, Owen was not surprised. Being the loving and understanding dad he is, he did research on how to let your LGBTQ+ child know that you care for them and accept them. He'd done everything he possibly could to let TK know how adored he is.

"Talk to me. I don't want you being unsafe or using unhealthy coping mechanisms. I love you, TK, and I need to know that this isn't going to be something we need to be careful of," he sighs gently, cautiously prodding him.

The couch envelopes his body as he sinks down into the seat, leaving enough space for TK to sit by him if he chooses to. Owen hopes he chooses to, hopes that they can talk through this.

There's a low grumble spilling from TK's lips as he rolls his eyes and follows the pathway to the lounge chair. "I'm not sleeping with just anyone, I swear."

Good. That's good. A decent start to the conversation.

"Okay, so can you tell me who he is?" Owen asks.

A few quiet seconds pass as TK gathers his words. "Carlos. Carlos Reyes, the patrol officer. We've hooked up like twice."

At least he knows Carlos is a good man, well, from the little he does know. They hadn't spoken all that much, mostly just out on calls, when he and Michelle were hanging out, or sometimes at the bar after shifts when the whole 126 would go. There had been obvious signs of something between the cop and TK, but Owen had never mentioned anything, just glad TK had a friend outside of the station that he could confide in and spend time with.

"You being safe?" Cocking his eyebrow enunciates the tone of his query, pushing across that he really is worried about TK.

"God, Dad. Yes, we use protection, I'm not stupid," TK whines in response.

"And he's treating you well?"

A blush forms on the yellow hoodie wearing man as he nods lightly. 

"Look, I've noticed you've been acting different lately, happier, like things aren't as dull. And while I know the solution to all your problems isn't going to be a guy," Owen speaks clearly, a soft smile on his face, "I think Officer Reyes is good for you. You shouldn't let your past dictate your future and scare you away from loving again. It may be too soon, it might not - only you and your therapist can be the judge of that - but either way, I want you to be sure of what you want and be true to yourself."

Letting out a deep exhale, Owen claps his hand over TK's shoulder, giving him a comforting gesture.

"Thanks, Dad, really. It's only been like six months since... well, everything," TK starts, "Alex, the overdosing - which I can now talk about without wanting to scream - and moving here, but I know I really like him. We haven't labelled anything yet, and he's super sweet with caring about what I want and the rate I want to take things between us, but I really, really like him, Dad. A lot."

In this moment, Owen has never felt more proud of his only kid. Proud of how well he's expressing his emotions, proud of him finding a man that treats him right and doesn't make him miserable most days like his ex, proud of how far TK has come. How far he has come in not just these last few months, but also with life in general.

"I'm glad, buddy. So happy for you." As he stands from his spot on the couch, he presses a fingertip harshly into the skin on TK's throat. "Maybe next time get him to mark you a little lower, not so visible, huh?"

Laughing at his dad, TK agrees, shaking his head in the process. 

Before walking down the hallway to go to his bedroom and hit the sack for the night, Owen turns on his heels to face his son one last time. "Also, maybe tell him all this. Tell him how you feel, and that you appreciate his patience with your pace. I'm sure he'd like that, and it'd be good for you."

"I will," he says with a smile, nothing but a deep set line in his face, complimenting his cheekbones and eyes. "Night, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
